


Thigh Highs and Iced Toys

by izzylawliet



Series: Taekwoon on Camera [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Chaturbate, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Milking, camboy, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: Taekwoon likes to keep his viewers guessing and on their toes, which always ends up with him having fun. This time, it's with ice.





	Thigh Highs and Iced Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too tired to beta it, but I wanted to get it out there! 
> 
> So Enjoy~

Taekwoon sat just on his heels, his legs folded beneath him while setting up his camera and computer before his usual space. It was a separate room from the one he slept in, feeling that it would be too  _ intimate _ to do anything in his bedroom. He liked to keep Leo and Taekwoon separate, and this was just one of the way that he did that. 

Sighing softly, he reached over and took one last sip of the water he had set aside, preferring not to have dry mouth when he started his show and having an issue with speech throughout it. 

Two more minutes until his designated time to start. He liked to stay on schedule. 

Taekwoon shifted just enough to adjust the thigh highs that he had realized all of his viewers loved so much — it got him extra tips. His fingers brushed down to slide along the collar that rest at his side, one sent in from a fan at some point and he’d yet to find a reason to wear it — or really, he’d only recently purchased these red and black stockings that matched the collar. It was darker than what he’d normally wear, but the persona wasn’t lost just because of that. 

With only a minute to go, Taekwoon picked up the collar and snapped it around his neck. It was an unusual weight, but one that he could make do with. It wasn’t something he’d ever wear outside of the room, or when the camera was off, so he told himself that it would be okay. 

When his timer went off, Taekwoon clicked the appropriate button to start the show and then just realized how full his room actually was. Of  _ course _ it was, he’d been doing this long enough to have regulars and dedicated fans. He didn’t often talk outside of the shows to them, lest they wanted a private show or to send him gifts that he’d use in his shows — the collar was one of those instances. 

“Good afternoon.” His soft voice filtered through the microphone and suddenly the chat messages came pouring through too fast for him to read them all — which was fine, because Taekwoon didn’t need to read such mundane things. While he’d been doing this for a while and had his fans, he didn’t converse with them prior to the show like he knew other entertainers did. He was here for one thing, which is what he knew that the viewers were there for as well. 

“I see a few of you have noticed something new.” His long, delicate fingers lifted to touch along the collar that was bound around his neck — again, just emphasizing the fact that it was something  _ odd _ for him to be wearing; unusual. “It’s from a fan and I think it suits me well; don’t you?” 

More messages.

“Thank you.” His sweet laugh rang out and he was already moving to grab a toy that he had set at his side. “I also have this new toy to show you.” This, like the last toy that he had used in a show, was also glass, but it was curved with a bulb at one end. Taekwoon hadn't used it — he never used toys outside of his shows, at least not on himself. “What do you think?” 

He lift the toy to rest the bulb against his lip, purposefully letting his body shiver. “Oh, I’ve been letting it sit in ice, too.” 

So many instances of tips being donated and Taekwoon could smirk. He loved being Leo only simply because he hardly had to do anything before the money started pouring in. Along with the compliments. These men ate it all up and he didn’t even have to try. How many other people could say they make what he does while jacking off for a living? 

“Should I get started, Daddy?” The moment that  _ Daddy _ slipped out, not only did the donations continue to pour in, but the multitude of messages were too fast for him to even  _ attempt _ to read any of it. “Mm, good.” 

Taekwoon shifted on the bed to scoot back, revealing that he only wore the collar and the thigh highs, matching in red and black with an almost fish net pattern in the lace. He moved to lean back against his normal set up of plush pillows that were pink and he had the white ones laying on either side of his legs, to emphasize the muscle that did lay there, but also to contrast the black and red material that wound up to his thighs. 

“Oh, Daddy...I’ve been waiting for you all day.” He moaned in a way only  _ Leo _ could. He moaned in a way that he never would outside of the camera. He only did this for camera, because he wasn’t submissive like this in real life. Not when he liked to make these sounds come from  _ another.  _

“I’m so hard.” And he was. Without any underwear on, his cock was angled up towards his stomach, resting there, pretty and pink with a drop of precum just at the tip. Taekwoon had mastered the art of turning himself on without much stimulation, having his body be as ready as possible for his viewers. He never wanted them to wait — and he also didn’t want to give  _ more _ of himself over to them when he liked to keep  _ some _ things between him and any lovers he had. 

“Does Daddy want me stretched today?” That was always a mix up. Some days, they would, especially when he’d be fitting the  _ especially _ large toys inside of himself. Some days, with the small ones, they liked to see him struggle to push it in, the slight pain that adorned his face, contorting it into pleasure once he hit that small spot inside of him. 

The appropriate amount for the ‘ _ Don’t stretch _ ’ was reached and Taekwoon had to, once again, resist the urge to smirk. 

So predictable. 

“Ah, Daddy…” He moaned, moving the cold toy down to his entrance once he brought his legs up, opening himself for them all to see and it’s music to his ears as it always is, the sound of donations that continue to pour in. It’s almost  _ wrong _ how that’s the case. “I don’t...I need...can I use lube?” 

Either way, Taekwoon reached over for the bottle he had set aside for this purpose. He poured just enough on his fingers to apply to the ice cold bulb of the glass dildo. And then it was back at his entrance. He knew what his body could take and he never wanted to tear himself, so he didn’t  _ actually  _ give them a choice in deciding whether he could use lube or not and he’d never not stretch himself  _ prior _ to this. It was just important for him to keep up his demeanor of being a  _ little _ . 

“Thank you for this, Daddy.” 

His words were poured from his lips like honey, thick and sweet that were followed by a moan when the toy  _ pops _ into his body. The noise was loud and the way his back bends keenly only emphasizes the pleasure that he felt. The donations continued. 

“Oh, Daddy.” 

Taekwoon’s free hand curled around his thigh, gripping it to hold his legs open while the other slowly moved the toy in a circular fashion inside of him. His body was so hot inside and so the chill of the toy was only amplified. It was a nice sensation that he didn’t do often, mostly because he didn’t want to get too used to the feeling and take away from the genuine reaction that he gave his viewers. 

He worked the toy inside of him slowly, thoroughly, and his cock was twitching with every brush against his prostate. It was easy to continue moving it against that spot, but he couldn’t allow himself to release just yet. It wouldn’t be right. It wasn’t time yet. But something inside of Taekwoon felt that he could hold back. 

“Daddy...Daddy, I might cum...can I cum?  _ Please _ ?” He begged without shame. He glanced towards the corner of the computer screen to see the way he looked, the way the camera picked up his flushed cheeks and dewy eyelashes from the immense amount of teasing he’d been doing on himself. It was quickly growing too much and Taekwoon had overestimated his endurance — which wasn’t the most rare thing, but it was something that he hated to do to his viewers. 

When the donations reached the threshold for his release, Taekwoon sighed out a gratitude and was quick to rub the toy that was no longer cold more aggressively against his prostate. It was all the stimulation he needed at that point, groaning happily through a release. A lot of further noises were made, like wispy sighs, airy moans, and he can’t stop how he writhes just slightly, his hips rocking up towards the air before down against the toy for  _ more _ stimulation. But it was too much. 

Slowly, he withdrew the toy, “Thank you, Daddy.” He murmured in that shy way that he knew his regulars loved. When he sat up, he shivered at the way his body felt now that it was empty — not that the toy was all that large to begin with. It was for the viewers more than an actual sensation he felt. 

But god damn, it always felt good. 

“Now I have to show you this other new toy I got.” He breathed out, unable to find his breath quite yet, but he continued on with his show, sitting a bit more pretty and in the view of the camera. His flushed pale skin was only emphasized by the dark colors of the collar and stockings. He knew it was the perfect look for his show. He’d have to do it more often. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Let me know if I should continue this cam series~


End file.
